REAL! Omake!
by glasses cloth
Summary: Omake shots of my main fanfic, realeyes realize reallies. I write a lot and some shit gets cut out, sooOOO- Rated T for lots of cussing and innuendos. Some canon to my universe, some simply crack. Includes way more characters than just my OC and Akaashi :P
1. hakurei tsubasa

**Hakurei Tsubasa** (Japanese: **白霊翼** )

" _You asked, so I figured you could handle the answer. Is that wrong?"_

Hakurei Tsubasa is the main protagonist of _realeyes realize reallies_. She is a second-year student at Fukuroudani Academy and is one of the three managers of the volleyball team.

 **Character Information**

 **Kanji** : **白霊翼**

 **Romaji** : Hakurei Tsubasa

 **Also known as** :

-The White-Haired Beauty (by many)

-Tsu-chan (by Yukie, Komi)

-Haku (by Kenma)

-Tsubaka (by Bokuto, Kuroo, Oikawa)

-Nee-san (by Kageyama, Miwa, Isao)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Date of birth** : May 21st

 **Age** : 17

 **Height** : 152.4 cm (5 ft)

 **Weight** : 47.3 kg (104.2 lbs)

 **Background Information**

 **Home town** : Nara of Nara Prefecture

 **Family** :

unnamed mother

Hakurei Teruo (father, deceased)

Hakurei Tamotsu (older brother; deceased)

Hakurei Masumi (uncle)

Kageyama Tobio (little brother by law)

 **Goal** : live a normal high school life as a normal teenager. Become a skilled violin-maker like her father was. Get the music shop cleaned up before the end of summer vacation.

 **Favorite food** : sweet potato korokke

 **Likes** : journaling, the ocean, sleeping/cuddling

 **Dislikes** : herself, forgetting things

 **Professional Status**

 **Occupation** :

High school student (2nd year, Class 6)

Café waitress (Powder)

 **Team** : Fukuroudani Academy

 **Position** : Setter (childhood)

 **Statistics**

 **Power** : 2/5

 **Jumping** : 4/5

 **Stamina** : 1/5

 **Game sense** : 4/5

 **Technique** : 4/5

 **Speed** : 2/5

Because Tsubasa is anemic and extremely stressed, she has very little stamina and energy. However, she is very aware of her anemia and because of this, she plays carefully and strategically so that she does not overstep her boundaries.

Her older brother, Tamotsu, properly taught her basketball when they began traveling. Her small body has led her to rely on jumping power when facing off against her older brother in one-on-one matches. Due to her experience with basketball, she has an odd form when it comes to tossing and even spiking.

 **Appearance**

Tsubasa is only 152.4 centimeters, thus making her the shortest member on the entire team. She has long white hair, grey eyes, and a mole beneath her right eye. The shade of her eyes will often change depending on her mood and who she is with. She usually keeps her hair contained in a bun. There is a lock of hair on the right side of her head that is longer than the rest of her bangs and reaches down to her chin. She is usually seen to be a very beautiful girl with an angelic appearance, simply due to her white hair. She has a slender but surprisingly toned build.

She wears the school uniform correctly. Outside of school, she has many ear piercings and even a belly button ring. She likes to wear long-sleeved tops with shorts and thigh-high socks. She also wears round black glasses. During her manager duties, she'll wear the sweatpants of the team's official tracksuit with her own navy sweater. She often wears long sleeves to hide the scars on her arm. She has a large scar on her left hand that runs along her thumb.

While working as a waitress at Powder, she wears a black dress shirt with black shorts beneath a dark brown waiter's apron. She also wears opaque tights, dark brown Oxfords, and a white satin tie. She typically wears her hair braided down her back; regulars of the café will often stick flowers or other accessories in her hair.

 **Personality**

Although Tsubasa is generally a friendly girl (as shown by her quick friendship with Tendou and Semi), she is very selective with who she gets comfortable with. She keeps up a wall between her and the outsiders, and this comes off as her being very polite and even shy. Tsubasa is very aware of the boundaries between people, and does her best not to overstep them. She only speaks her mind honestly when prompted, such as when she is asked a question. She stands up for herself as politely as possible, and will only resort to being rude and sarcastic when the situation truly irritates her.

She is very mischievous and provocative only with those she is comfortable with, much unlike Kuroo who will provoke anyone. Within her regular circle of friends, she is very vulgar and honest. She is easily amazed by things she did not know and can get very excited when it comes to doing something for the first time.

Because of what happened between her mother and her father, she has a distorted vision of love and fears it greatly. She is also aware of how her vision of love is wrong, and the consciousness of her lack of understanding amplifies this fear. She is clinically depressed and is well aware of it, and she is closely monitoring herself and steadily getting better. She still has some bad habits, however, and is also working on fixing them.

 **Relationships**

 **Akaashi Keiji** : The two are classmates and surprisingly close friends. Akaashi is Tsubasa's first friend who is considered an outsider. They are both very open with each other and find that they are both comfortable in each other's presence despite the short time they've known each other, so much that Tsubasa can cry freely and not feel ashamed (a trait she has yet to exhibit with her childhood friends). She often finds herself wondering about the male, whether it's about his past or his hopes for the future or even what he's doing at present. They unconsciously go to one another, whether it's for help on homework or simply for each other's presence.

 **Bokuto Koutarou** : The two of them have known each other since infancy, and as such, they are insanely close even with their separation. They both view each other as a sibling and even a twin, and as such, they are very comfortable with each other physically and mentally. Tsubasa considers him the most important person in her life, which is proven through the fact that she left Kageyama in order to reunite with him. She is constantly in awe of how much he has grown over the years, and is insecure about whether or not he really wants her there.

 **Kuroo Tetsurou** : These two are very vulgar and mischievous when together, but they are also very personal and comfortable. Tsubasa learned many things from him, such as volleyball, the art of provocation, and lock-picking. She considers him to be one of her best friends, and although she acts like she hates communicating with him (due to his 'fuckboy' appearance), she knows she can rely on him for anything. Unbeknownst to Tsubasa, Kuroo has held a romantic interest for her since the day they met.

 **Kozume Kenma** : The both of them were dragged into volleyball by their best friends, so they have a very mutual and deep understanding of one another. They, like the other two of their group, are very comfortable with each other physically and mentally. Tsubasa often confides in Kenma with her personal problems and vice versa. When in public, she will do her best to not draw attention to them, and will act like a knight in shining armor if they have to flee an awkward situation. They both love the video game series _Kingdom Come_.

 **Kou** : Tsubasa's dog. Kou is a red husky with one brown eye and one blue eye. He is three-years-old and is named after Bokuto. Kou can tell when she is nervous or when her anemia is acting up.

 **Hakurei Masumi** : Tsubasa's uncle. He looks after her and makes sure she eats (tries to, at least). Tsubasa appreciates what he does for her, and is eternally grateful to him for being a good relative. Despite this, Masumi has only seen a few of her faces, and he is constantly worrying about her mental and physical state. He feels at ease knowing Akaashi and her are classmates and friends.

 **The Akaashi siblings** : Tsubasa looks at Miwa and Isao as if they were her own siblings, and she will spoil and nurture them with every opportunity. They both refer to Tsubasa as big sister.

 **Fukuroudani** : She gets along well with Yukie and the coach, and is often seen looking after Kaori. While Tsubasa has a very nurturing personality, the owls have said she is nothing like a mother or even a big sister; rather, she is something like a very mature little sister. The owls don't see her as some perfect angel (although they do admit she is pretty), much unlike the rest of the school. As such, they often treat her very casually, whereas a classmate would stutter just looking at her.

 **Shiratorizawa** : During their time at the training camp, Tsubasa got along well with Tendou and Semi (whom she unknowingly addresses by their first names) and even exchanged numbers with them. Ushijima has also shown interest due to her skill in receiving and her unique ability to pump Bokuto up. Aside from those three, she is very polite with the remaining swans.

 **Seijoh** : Tsubasa was essentially eye-candy but she was also appreciated for her manager duties. Hanamaki struggles with talking to her due to her pretty looks, but there are no real feelings there. Kunimi feels the slightest slivers of disdain for her, but he is still appreciative of her taking care of him when he got hit in the head. Tsubasa admires them for standing up against Shiratorizawa despite having been beaten by them numerous times before.

 **Oikawa Tooru** : The two clash like water and oil. Tsubasa dislikes vain guys who take advantage of girls falling for them, but she especially hates people who pick on her younger brother. Oikawa dislikes her, not for being Kageyama's older sister, but for her presumptuous nature. Despite this, they part on somewhat-friendly terms and commend each other for their obvious skills.

 **Kageyama Tobio** : The two are siblings only by law, but they act like real blood siblings. Tsubasa is very sympathetic and aware of how socially inept Kageyama is, and as such, is very protective of him. Kageyama admires her for going forth despite all the things she's been through, and he's happy about the fact that she actually relied on him. They both view each other as someone who helped them through their darkest times. They talk over the phone regularly and often forget their relationship is only by law.

* * *

 **Trivia**

-Current concern: she was walking down the street one day and when the sun came out from the clouds, an old man cried out, "My eyes!"

-Legally, her name is Kageyama Tsubasa, meaning she is still under the legal protection of the Kageyama family.

-Her birthday and Akaashi's are inverses: May 21st (5/21) and December 5th (12/5) respectively.

-She was born on a cusp; as such, she can be considered a Taurus/Gemini.

-Tsubasa knows many languages, but ironically, her worst school subject is Japanese: this is because she did not study Japanese while overseas, so as such, her vocabulary and kanji are a bit lacking.

-As a child, she participated in and won many music competitions; this was just to please her mother, however.

-She plays the violin, piano, guitar, and trumpet.

-Tsubasa has picked up many hobbies from her travels. However, one of her main hobbies is whittling, which is something she got from her father. She has a large scar on her left hand due to a whittling accident when she was a kid.

-She has many journals filled with pictures of her travels. She has a special journal dedicated to mundane firsts.

-She took the entrance exam to Shiratorizawa while she was living in Miyagi in order to help Kageyama study. She got high scores in all subjects except for Japanese.

-It has been suggested that Tsubasa knows some form of martial arts or self-defense, as she puts her fists up when people sneak up on her or surprise her.

-Her body is fit and toned because she does yoga.

-One of her bad habits is sleeping and eating irregularly.

-As a kid, Tsubasa didn't actually like volleyball; she only continued to play it because Bokuto always looked happy whenever he spiked her tosses. She wanted to keep seeing that expression. It's unknown whether she likes it now.

-Tsubasa and Bokuto used to suffer from severe anxiety as children whenever they were separated. This was cured when Kuroo and Kenma came into the picture.

-She hates arguing/fighting; it reminds her of the feuds between her mother and her older brother.

 **Nomenclature** :

Tsubasa ( **翼** ) – _Wings_

Hakurei ( **白霊** ) – _White Spirit_


	2. the conclusion of seihoe's bet

**the conclusion of seihoe's bet**

 **(hella canon)**

Hanamaki grinned cheekily as Oikawa, alongside the other two, each pushed a two-hundred yen coin in his direction. It was Sunday morning and thus the last day of the training camp; practice was to happen as usual and a final match after lunch would end the week, which felt longer than it really was. At breakfast, all four Seijoh third-year had come to agree that the girl of their bet had met all five requirements. As such, Hanamaki was the victor and the recipient of six-hundred yen.

"Captain, you still have to get us ice-pops," the pink-haired teen said as he collected the coins in his palm. "Remember, I want vanilla."

"I-I know! I will when we get back home!" Oikawa sighed harshly as he pushed his tray away from him, all of the bowls and plates picked clean. "Why am I so tired?"

"Probably 'cause of the beef between you and Tsubasa-san," Matsukawa answered. "I'm not even mad about losing this bet."

"Hmph!"

Iwaizumi looked to the captain. "You need to chill out with the manager."

"She started it though!"

The vice-captain rolled his eyes. "You're not wrong, but if I was Kageyama's older brother and I just found out about how shitty you were to him, I would react the same way."

Ah. Hanamaki nodded, crossing his arms atop the table. "Yeah, for real. Try treating _my_ little sister like that and I'll put you in the ground."

"T-that's harsh, Makki! You can't defend Tsubasa-chan when you can barely talk to her!"

"It's hard to talk to pretty people, leave me alone!"

"But you talk to _me_ just fine!"

The three third-years stared with dead eyes at their captain, and any volleyball players or fellow Seijoh athletes nearby deadpanned at the statement.

"…are you for real."

Iwaizumi put the male in a headlock. "Put him in the ground now, Hanamaki."

Matsukawa bowed his head respectfully and pressed his hands together in prayer, just as Hanamaki rolled up his sleeves. "May you finally get the rest you deserve, captain."

"O-oi oi oi! C-calm down! It's just a joke! A jo- no n _o Makki no not my face_ -!"

From a table by the windows, Tsubasa snickered with teary eyes as she recorded the scene of Hanamaki repeatedly poking (or stabbing) Oikawa's face with his chopsticks on her phone, all while she patted the hair of a clinging Bokuto. Akaashi glanced away from his empty tray to stare at the girl.

"Tsubasa-san, what are you planning on doing with that video?"

"Nothing, nothing~ It's just to look back on for entertainment when I'm sad and depressed."

The male deadpanned.

 _She's just as petty as Oikawa-san._

* * *

 **word count:** 480


	3. boys will be boys pt 1

**boys will be boys pt.1**

 **(of course this is canon)**

 **.**

 **On the second night of Golden Week, before Tsubasa and Oikawa clashed.**

"I can't be the only one who's thinking of it," Yahaba Shigeru said with a huff as he set his tray down atop the table. It was the second day of Golden Week, and thus the second day of training camp; things were beginning to see its end as the volleyball players retired to the cafeteria for the night's dinner. Yahaba, who sat at a table with Watari Shinji and the team's main first-years, pulled his chopsticks apart. "It's only natural after all, right?"

"What is?" Watari questioned innocently, quirking a brow and tilting his head. "Gimme some context so I can properly respond."

"The lady managers, of course!" Yahaba somewhat clarified, before he looked over his shoulder to the area a majority of the owls sat. His brown irises rested on the table with the three managers. "It's been a while since we went to a training camp with cute or pretty lady managers. Am I the only one thinking of peeping?"

Ah. Both Watari's and Kindaichi's cheeks flushed, before the shaven-headed male said, "You're too shallow for us to be friends! This isn't even our prefecture…"

"So? A pretty lady is a pretty lady, and those owls have three. That's not fair. They can even take a few sets from Shiratorizawa. Peeping is the smallest offense we can perform."

"W-who is 'we'?"

Kindaichi grinned crookedly at his senpai. "Yahaba-san, you're really vain, you know…?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What're you guys talking about?"

The lot of them looked up as their captain, Oikawa Tooru, approached their table with his own tray of food. Behind him, the other main third-years stood with curious tilts of their head.

"Yosh~ scoot over!" Oikawa slid in beside Yahaba and looked around his kouhai with interest. "So what's the conversation?"

Yahaba averted his gaze. "Uh. Well-"

"Yahaba-san said he wanted to peep on the managers," Kunimi revealed with a deadpan, just as he made room for Iwaizumi and the other two.

…ah. Hanamaki's face immediately flushed to match his hair as the other third-years looked to the second-year in question, who simply huffed at Kunimi's betrayal. Yahaba crossed his arms and practically pouted.

"It's a reasonable thought!" the male said as his senpai stared at him silently. "It's not my fault the managers are pretty."

"It's been a while since we've seen managers at a training camp," Matsukawa commented, deciding to humor the second-year. "When was the last time?"

"Last year with Datekou, I think," Iwaizumi answered. "But they only have one manager, right?"

Matsukawa nodded. "I think so. She's a second-year now, I think."

Oikawa turned to them. "Why do you two remember that much detail?" The two of them shrugged simply, allowing Oikawa to return his attention to Yahaba. "Anyway, are you sure you wanna try that? If you get caught, there's no telling what Bokkun will do to you. Take a good look at his muscles, Yahaba."

Yahaba huffed as he eyed the opposing ace's beefy physique from the corner of his eye. "I know. But they're already blessed with so much, so peeping can't be a serious offense!"

"So peeping is how you satiate your jealousy? How interesting~"

The lot of them stiffened at the teasing voice, before slowly turning their heads up to the perpetrator. Tendou stood there with a tray of food in hand, his head cocked to the side as he blinked at the Seijoh athletes curiously. Behind him, Ushijima and Semi stood with their own trays, the latter who somehow looked as though he didn't want to be part of the group. When those of Seijoh said nothing in reply, Tendou shrugged and continued.

"I guess I can't blame you though; Tsubasa-chan's a pretty girl. I'm kinda tempted myself." A shadow fell over the male's face then, and suddenly, his nose was pointed upwards as he looked down upon his team's enemies. "But you guys can barely get away with a set from us, so I doubt you could get away with peeping."

Oikawa and his fellow third-years perked up at the statement, before the captain smirked darkly. "Oh?"

Ah. Semi stiffened, grinning crookedly at his teammate. "Are you really picking this sort of fight?"

Ushijima blinked simply. "What are we talking about?"

Semi shook his head as he pulled the ace away from the scene. "We're not part of this."

Tendou immediately grabbed his elbow. "Yes you are."

Hanamaki leaned towards Matsukawa and hissed behind his hand, "He's trying to bait Oikawa."

The black-haired male nodded before he scooted closer to Iwaizumi and elbowed him. "Don't let Oikawa be baited."

The vice-captain nodded and moved to grab the captain. Before he could, however, Oikawa was standing with his arms crossed and his bottom lip jutted out. The third-years, alongside the rest of the table's occupants, could only stiffen with twitching eyebrows as their captain huffed. Iwaizumi grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Oi, don't-"

"And I suppose _you_ guys could get away with peeping?" the captain returned, eyes narrowing haughtily. His teammates froze.

 _He took the bait!_

Semi sighed harshly and hung his head as Tendou nodded. "Of course. We could even get away with stealing their clothes. Not like we haven't done it before, since we've been here before - unlike you guys, you know~?"

...ah. From afar, Akaashi watched with some clueless deadpan as a select few from Seijoh and Shiratorizawa began staring each other down, and somehow, the owl vice-captain was plagued with feelings of dread.

 _I feel like something horrible is about to happen._

* * *

The rules of the game were simple.

 _"If you can sneak into the girls' shower house, make it out with a single set of clothing from any of the managers, take a team picture with the clothes, and then put it back before they get out - all without getting caught by them or by anyone - then I'll get your team ice-pops," Tendou proposed, raising a finger. "But if we manage to do all that before you guys do, then you have to get us ice-pops. It's a matter of who can complete the entire mission first. Deal?"_

 _Oikawa gripped the redhead's hand tightly as they shook. "Easy peasy."_

And that was that. Oikawa rolled his sweatpants up to his knees before he tightened his shoelaces in determination. Behind him, his teammates for the mission - which were Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, and a terrified-looking Yahaba (Hanamaki had ducked out by legitimately fainting) - were tightening their own clothes and sending prayers to whoever was upstairs. Iwaizumi sighed harshly, rubbing at his eyelids.

"I can't believe you got baited," the ace drawled, leaning up against the wall. The lot of them were standing in the shadow casted by the clubrooms building, where the girls' shower house was located far off to the right amidst a small, grassy hill. "I thought the only one who could bait you was Ushiwaka."

Oikawa jerked and looked up to his vice-captain. "Tendou is just as infuriating!"

Yahaba meekly raised a hand as he weakly drifted towards his third-years. "I-I know this was my idea, but can I quit? I-I'm scared..."

Mstsukawa shot the second-year a pointed look of quirked brows and a jutted lip. "Don't tell me you're finally realizing the threat that the owl captain is."

Yahaba shuddered in fright at the thought of the bulky captain. "I-I've already realized. B-but the vice-captain is kinda scary too... He seems like a really serious guy, you know? I feel like he could break my mind with a simple look."

 _Located in his team's classroom, Akaashi sneezed. He paused to thoughtfully stare at the futon he was rolling out._ Am I sick? Perhaps the futons are dusty.

Oikawa stiffened at the thought of the opposing vice-captain. "Geh... Akaashi-kun, huh?" He immediately turned to his teammates with some determined huff. "We definitely can't lose! I don't want Akaashi-kun to think bad of me!"

" _That's your motivation_?!"

"Uwah~ the night's so chilly!" a familiar voice cried into the night.

Ah. Oikawa and his reluctant teammates pushed themselves up against the side of the building, and soon enough, Tsubasa and the other two managers came into view. Despite the lack of willpower from Oikawa's fellow teammates, the lot of them hardened their resolve and ducked into the shadows.

 _Game on!_

* * *

 **word count:** 1,484

 **a/n:** I'm so sad I've had this in my flashdrive for a while and I'm just not putting it up. TAKE THIS FROM ME.

(chapter 16 is in the works but it's also kicking my ass, so please take this as compensation.)


	4. boys will be boys pt 2

**boys will be boys pt.2**

 **Probably 9:05 PM.**

"Uwah~ the night's so chilly!" Tsubasa cried with a stretch of her arms, her hair swishing behind her melodically. She held in one hand a plastic bag of extra clothes and shower accessories while her phone rested in the other hand. "I'm a bit sore..."

Behind her, Yukie and Kaori sweat-dropped. _That's cause you've been receiving lots of balls._

Trotting closer to the girl, Yukie lifted her hand and patted the soft head of white. "Good job, Tsu-chan."

Ah. Tsubasa beamed up at the older manager. "Thank you!" She then looked over her shoulder to aim her smile at Kaori, who stiffened from its brightness. "Kaori too! Good work!"

The freckled girl nodded simply, her cheeks flushing just a bit at the praise. "O-osu…"

While the three of them were continuing down the sheltered walkway to the girls' shower house, a group of four males watched them from the corner. Semi, Tendou, Ushijima, and Shirabu peeked over the edge curiously as the backs of the managers got smaller and smaller, and after looking across the area to where the clubroom building was, they glared competitively at the opposing team. Oikawa slapped Iwaizumi's shoulder, and soon enough, the group of four was running along the clubroom building and diving into the grass.

"This is a bad idea," Semi muttered, taking the lead and running with crouched legs down the walkway.

Tendou, who followed his every step with frightening precision, grinned at the setter. "You say that, but you're leading, aren't you?"

"That's 'cause I know we'll lose if any of you lead."

Semi stepped off the walkway quickly and ducked into the cover of a bush against the building to their left, prompting Tendou and the other two to follow his lead. He peeked over the bush's leaves and watched as Yukie went to unlocking the building, before he blinked to himself in realization. Semi turned to Shirabu quickly, who stiffened.

"Hold on," the setter said, squinting at the second-year. "Why the hell did _you_ decide to come along?"

Shirabu pursed his lips, before he held onto his typical deadpan expression. "I just… thought that Akaashi was too comfortable as vice-captain."

"And what does that mean?"

Tendou elbowed the third-year setter. "It means he's trying to spite owl vice."

"Oh. Alright then. Petty, but alright."

"It's not-"

"I am confused," Ushijima interrupted, just as Yukie got the door open and was leading her kouhai inside. "What are we doing?"

Semi stepped out of the cover quickly and took off down the walkway, with his teammates following. While they ran, Tendou turned to Ushijima.

"We're playing a game, Wakatoshi-kun."

"A game? What game?"

The lot of them crouched as they stepped off the walkway and into the grass, where they stealthily made their way to the left side of the shower house. Oikawa's team, on the other hand, was already pressed up against the right side of the building.

"We have to get one of the managers' set of clothing while they're showering without them finding out," Tendou said blatantly. "This is a very important game."

Ushijima tilted his head, just as they made it to the side of the building. "Is that so? It seems very inappropriate."

"Nah~ It's fine! Oikawa's playing it too, you know. We're competing!"

…ah. Ushijima made a noise of realization, before he nodded simply. "I see. Let's win then."

"Good~!"

"Alright, shut up you two," Semi said, interjecting with a wave of his hand. "This is the plan-"

A thump sounded above them. Semi's eyes widened as they fell upon a window right above them, and accompanied by a heart attack and a seizure, he was pushing his team towards the back of the building. The lot of them crouched in the darkness as the window flew open suddenly, with Yukie's head popping out. She gave her hands a clap as she sighed.

"These windows are hard to open as ever. Be careful opening the window on that side, Tsu-chan."

"Yes~!"

And the third-year was retreating into the shower house without a clue. Semi gave a relieved sigh before he pushed the other three to the back of the building. Somewhat safer, he finally looked to his teammates with an instructive finger.

"Alright, this is the plan…"

* * *

 **9:12 PM.**

"And that's the plan!" Oikawa whisper-yelled proudly, crossing his arms and nodding to himself. "I know, I know. It's a really good plan, isn't it?"

Yahaba pressed his palms together in prayer. "God forgive me for I am currently sinning and about to sin even more."

Matsukawa narrowed his eyes at the captain. "You're the worst."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "But it secures victory. As long as we don't get caught, I don't-"

A thump echoed over their heads. The four blinked with tiny irises as the window above them shook, and quickly, Oikawa was grabbing Yahaba and Iwaizumi and pulling them towards the back of the building. Matsukawa, who was too slow to follow his lead, threw himself up against the side of the building and posed like a cactus. The window popped open abruptly. _I am a plant._

Tsubasa gave a relieved sigh and slouched onto the windowsill. "Uwah~ I'm so sore..."

The girl's fingers, which were just about five inches from tangling themselves in Matsukawa's hair, had the male holding his breath. _I am a plant I am a plant I am a plant._

"C'mon, Tsu-chan. You'll feel better after you shower, promise."

The girl perked up as she retreated from the window. "Okay~"

Hearing her footsteps pad deeper into the shower house, Matsukawa continued holding his breath. With a near-blue face, he shuffled meekly towards the end of the building, where he rejoined his comrades in the back. Iwaizumi gripped his shoulder and gave him a thumb's up.

"Good work."

"We are going to hell."

On the other end of the back, Tendou smirked amidst his team. "Did you guys get caught already~?"

Oikawa hissed in his direction before he pushed his teammates around the corner. "Anyway, the window's open, so let's wait until we hear the showers turn on. As soon as the water's on, Mattsun and I will boost you two up, got it?"

Iwaizumi and Yahaba nodded. "Got it."

The captain pulled a plastic bag out of his pocket and handed it to Iwaizumi, who stuffed it into his own pocket. "Mattsun and I will hoot if something's up. If you hear lots of panicked hooting, that means hide, okay?"

"Y-yes."

"Osu."

On the other side of the corner, Tendou smirked as he quietly slunk back to his team. Semi looked to him expectantly.

"They're going in as soon as they hear the water," Tendou said quietly. "That's dumb~ Girls are fickle even with their showers. It's not safe to go in until you see the steam coming out~"

Semi nodded and sat back in the grass. He checked the time on his phone. "We'll move at 9:20."

While those four sat back in the grass and commenced in casual chit-chat, the opposing team perked up as they heard a rush in the pipes worked inside and outside the walls of the shower house, and immediately they got to work. Matsukawa positioned himself beneath the window with his back pressed up against the wall, his legs bent at the knees and his palms outstretched. Oikawa slapped Yahaba forward.

"Yahaba, you're the lightest so you go first."

"E-eh?! O-okay..."

Hesitantly, Yahaba fitted his heel into Matsukawa's palms with his hands resting atop the third-year's broad shoulders.

"On three, got it?"

"Y-yeah."

"One... Two... Three!"

The poor second-year nearly screamed as Matsukawa rocketed him upwards. Yahaba's head popped over the windowsill and he found himself looking inside the changing room. His heart stopped upon seeing one of the managers, being the one with the freckles, still changing out of her clothes. The second-year ducked beneath the windowsill and dug his forehead into the wall.

"O-one of them's still there!" he hissed as quietly as his heart attack would allow him. "Mom, dad, forgive me, I'm so sorry..."

Matsukawa huffed as he tried to steady the boy. "Calm down. Your groin is literally in my face, and I don't wanna be in this position if you get too excited."

Ah. Yahaba's face exploded with red. " _M-Matsukawa-san please don't say things like that_!"

Oikawa tugged on the boy's sweatpants. "Calm down! Is she still in there?"

The second-year sniffled and carefully peeked over the edge. When he found that Kaori was gone, thus leaving the changing room empty, he shook his head. His ear perked upon hearing the light echo of girl chatter sound through the curtained hallway separating the changing room and the shower room. "A-all clear now."

"Can you see their clothes?"

Yahaba's eyes fell upon the opened cubbies and he nodded. "Yes. I-I'm going in now."

Matsukawa pushed the boy up even more, and when he quickly fitted through the window and landed on the inside with a soft thump, he nodded at Iwaizumi. The ace nodded back and - _as if this sort of thing happened often_ \- quickly pressed his heel into the male's palms. Iwaizumi smoothly pulled himself through the window as Matsukawa lifted him up, and soon enough, he and Yahaba were ducking inside the changing room. Oikawa's head popped over the windowsill.

"Make it fa-" Oikawa's eyes widened and he lowered himself below the windowsill quickly. "Ho _ot hoot hoot_!"

...ah. The two males froze as they looked around wildly for a place to hide as the curtain rustled. They found cover beside a set of cubbies pushed up against the wall that helped create the separating hallway, and with pursed lips, they pressed themselves into the small space. Soon enough, Yukie came walking past them in only a towel and towards the center collection of cubbies. Iwaizumi covered Yahaba's eyes.

As the third-year went to removing some hair-ties from her wrist, she glanced over to the cubby just a few spaces to her right. She blinked, before looking over her shoulder and to the curtain. "Tsu-chan, did you forget your shampoo?"

A quick rustle sounded from the shower room, before the aforementioned girl cried out, "Ah! I did!"

Yukie smiled and grabbed the bottle, before walking back to the showers. "Don't worry, I got it~" She lifted the curtain and let it swish behind her.

"Thank you, senpai!"

"Yup, yup~"

And the sound of the shower stall closing had the two males releasing their breath. Iwaizumi (quietly) slapped Yahaba forward and soon enough, the ace was tying a full plastic bag and throwing it out the window. Mimicking Matsukawa's pose, he waved Yahaba over and quickly boosted him up and out of the changing room. Taking that as his cue, Matsukawa boosted Oikawa up to the windowsill where he managed to sit, and after offering his hand to his ace, he pulled the male out of the changing room. With a grunt, the two of them tumbled onto the safety of the moonlit grass.

"That could've gone better," Iwaizumi muttered as he sat up. "Let's hurry up and take the picture."

Oikawa grumbled as he pulled himself onto his feet, removing his phone from his pocket.

"I know, sheesh!"

* * *

 **9:18 PM.**

Yukie pursed her lips as she thoughtfully stared at her bottle of body wash. She tilted her head up then, her lips parting to address her fellow managers.

"Hey..." she started. "Is it just me, or does something feel weird?"

In the stall next to her, Kaori frowned and crossed her arms. "Something feels weird. Didn't you hear that owl earlier? I'm not even sure if that was really an owl."

Yukie hummed suspiciously before she looked to her right. "What do you think, Tsu-chan? Do you think some of the guys are up to something?"

The girl perked up upon hearing her name. She gave some weak whine as she rubbed at her eyes. Her vision swam just a bit as the growing feelings of lightheadedness had her swaying. "H-huh...? What was that...?"

Yukie blinked. "Are you okay, Tsu-chan?"

The girl shook her head slowly as she moved to turn the water off. "N-no... It's too hot in here. I can't handle all the steam."

Yukie perked up as she set the bottle down. She let her water run as she pulled her towel off from the stall's hook and wrapped herself with it. "Hold on, I'll help you out."

"Yes..."

* * *

 **9:20 PM.**

Tendou carefully dropped himself into the changing room, where Shirabu was already crouching about and looking around. Semi, who stood with Ushijima supporting him from beneath, crossed his arms atop the windowsill.

"Hurry up," the setter said quietly.

Shirabu squinted around the changing room, confusion spilling into his mind. "I don't see any clothes..." the male whispered back. "Tendou-san, do you see them?"

Tendou's eyes narrowed as he stood up straight. On the other side of the changing room, Oikawa and Iwaizumi poked their heads over the opposite window. While Iwaizumi held up a plastic bag - which contained _all three_ managers' clothes - Oikawa tugged his lower eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. Both Semi and Shirabu gaped.

"Serves you right~!" Oikawa whisper-yelled. "Shoulda set up some more rules, Satori-chan~"

The redhead deadpanned. _I'm going to kill him_ _._

Just then, right as Shirabu was about to turn to the male questioningly, the curtain swished open. Oikawa and Iwaizumi disappeared from the window as Yukie and Tsubasa came slowly walking into the changing room, both of them dripping wet and clad in their short towels. Tendou, Semi, and Shirabu stiffened with wide eyes.

"Lay here for a while, alright, Tsu-chan?" Yukie instructed carefully, setting the white-haired girl down on the bench in the middle of the room. "I'll get your-"

The young woman froze. She and Tendou blinked at each other. The male, almost robotically, latched onto the back of Shirabu's shirt and pulled him over to the wall beneath the window, just as Yukie snapped out of it and tightened her towel around herself.

" _What_ -"

"I-i-it's not what you're thinking!" Tendou said over her, quickly boosting Shirabu out of the changing room. "I mean- it probably is- _but_ -"

Yukie reached into her cubby, which was thankfully nearby, and removed a thing of deodorant. She chucked it at the opposing redhead, just as he jumped and latched onto Semi's outstretched hand. When the thing rocketed into the back of his head, he fell through the window and pulled the third-year setter down with him. Ushijima gave a confused blink at the pile of athletes at his feet.

"What's going on?" the ace asked with a confused blink.

"Talk later-" Semi said, pulling Shirabu up and pushing the boy forward.

"-Run now!" Tendou finished, grabbing Ushijima by his shirt and following after the setters.

Yukie kicked a nearby stool beneath the window so she could fit her head through and yell at the males, "Can't some girls shower in peace?! You better not sleep tonight, _Shiratorizawa_!"

And those four were soon out of sight, but certainly not out of mind. Yukie huffed angrily and slammed the window close, before trotting to the other side of the room and closing that window as well. Tsubasa, who was more or less awake due to the surprising encounter, frowned to herself. She stood before her empty cubby.

"Um... my clothes are missing, senpai," the dizzy girl said softly, drawing Yukie's attention.

The young woman blinked rapidly at the girl, before running back to the window to punch it open. Throwing her head out the windowsill, she yelled once more into the night, "Whichever one of you has our clothes, you better prepare for hell tomorrow!"

And somehow, Yukie, who was usually lax and chilled beyond belief, was screaming profanities at the stars. Tsubasa could only blink in amazement at the spectacle, before Kaori quickly came shuffling out of the shower room with her own towel. She wore a look of confusion constructed by quirked brows and a jutted lip.

"What's Yuki screaming about?" the first-year asked Tsubasa, who was beginning to slink onto her side while hugging herself.

"Satori-san and them were in here," Tsubasa answered casually, her eyes closing as the dizziness continued to buzz inside her head. "I think they took our clothes."

Kaori gaped, before she rushed to her cubby to check. Seeing her clothes missing, her eye twitched and she turned to the older female. " _Who_ took our clothes?!"

Ah. Yukie turned to the girl quickly. "Tendou and his stupid setters!"

And soon enough, Kaori was fuming on the spot and churning her own manifestation of hell. "Well what're we gonna do?!"

"Like I know! My phone's in my pants pocket!"

"So is mine!"

...ah. And the both of them gripped at their soaking locks and cursed in harmony, "Dammit!"

Tsubasa hummed as their curse echoed within the locker-rooms. With her phone also located in her sweatpants, thus crossing out the option to call for help, she stood slowly and secured her towel around her. Tsubasa gave a yawn and casually strode towards the door, easily slipping on a pair of slippers on the way. Yukie and Kaori blinked at her.

"I'll go ask if we can have our clothes back~" Tsubasa announced, opening the door and letting in the chilly night air. She pursed her lips at the cold, but continued anyway. "I'll be back~"

And Yukie and Kaori could only stare at her dumbfounded, their eyes blown wide and twitching at the corners while they gaped. Soon enough, the door was closing, leaving the two girls standing there, frozen in disbelief.

 _...eh?_

* * *

 **word count:** 3,080


	5. happy love day

**happy love day**

Valentine's Day; a day rued by the enviously single, and stressed over by those with courage. As per usual, Fukuroudani's known idols and attractive students received the brunt of it all, and Tsubasa was of no exception.

Even if Valentine's Day was a day meant for the females to give to the males, but whatever.

"Ah- sorry- excuse me please!"

Ah. The white-haired girl yelped as she pushed through crowds of third-years, finding herself tripping into a familiar classroom. As if they had sensed her presence coming from a mile away, Bokuto and the other main third-years looked up in surprise. Immediately, the owl-haired male stood from his desk and excitedly approached the girl, who was struggling to get through the door due to the multiple bags both in her hands and hanging from her elbows.

"Are those for us?!" Bokuto asked eagerly, jumping around her impatiently. "Gimme gimme!"

Tsubasa huffed and let the bags slip off her arms. She then stood abruptly, just as Konoha and the others approached her, and gave her fists a frustrated shake. "Dammit, where the hell is Keiji?!"

The blonde blinked down at her while Bokuto, having not heard the cry, poked around the red and pink gift bags curiously. "You're looking for Akaashi?"

The girl snapped to him with an angry pout. "Yeah! I have to give him something but he keeps disappearing! He wasn't here for morning practice, our seats got separated in class, and as soon as the lunch bell rang, I got swarmed by fanboys before I could reach him!"

And she gave another irked cry as the third-years blinked at her, their eyes idiotically wide. Konoha looked to Komi quickly, before the two of them shared a glance with Sarukui.

 _Could it be- she's giving chocolates to Akaashi?!_

"Sheesh! I'm going back to look for him!" And then she was marching back towards the doors. "Koutarou, save me the dark chocolates!"

"Okay!"

…ah. And just as quickly as she had arrived, she was gone. Konoha and them gaped as she slammed the door close, before looking down to where Bokuto was gathering the bags of chocolate to carry over to his desk. As Bokuto got to work in separating the chocolates, Konoha pulled the other two into some shady circle.

"We gotta see," the blonde determined. "If she's giving chocolates to Akaashi, then we gotta catch it on camera!"

"But how are we gonna tail her without her seeing us?" Sarukui then questioned.

"She's mad right now so she won't notice us!"

Komi frowned as he looked over to Bokuto, who had yet to take notice of them. "But what about Bokuto? Think he'll notice we're gone?"

As if on cue, Yukie casually strolled into the classroom with Washio and Kaori at her side. The red-haired woman blinked upon seeing Konoha and the other two huddled up by the door, and she paused. Kaori went ahead with stiff limbs, while Washio stayed back as well.

"What are you guys doing?" Yukie asked, holding her own bag of chocolates. She shuffled around the bag and pulled out three chocolate bars, all of them topped off with some pink ribbon. "Also, here."

"Oh, nice, Shirofuku!" Konoha said as he and the others accepted the chocolate. "Don't worry, I got you on White Day."

"You better."

"Hey, Yuki!" The young woman perked up as Komi stepped up beside her. "Stay here and keep Bokuto occupied, okay? We think Tsu-chan's trying to give Akaashi chocolates, so we wanna capture it on camera."

Yukie blinked before pouting slightly. "Heh~ If she is then I wanna see it in person too."

"B-but-"

"S-s-s-senpai!"

Ah. The small group perked up as Kaori spoke up suddenly. She was standing on shaky legs before Bokuto with a bag hidden behind her back, and when the male looked up from his current task, her face exploding with pink. Komi and Yukie grinned crookedly at the girl, and simultaneously, the entire group thought, _Do your best!_

Bokuto grinned broadly as his gaze locked onto the young first-year. He stepped back from his desk and gave it a wave. "How's this look?! I'm organizing all of Tsubasa's chocolates!"

Kaori sweat-dropped at the sight; the bags had been carelessly discarded so that Bokuto could work directly with the packages, and he had it all organized based off of type of chocolate, which was then further organized by size and shape.

"Y-you did a really thorough job…"

"Thanks!" Bokuto propped his hands atop his hips as he faced the girl. "So what's up? Are you giving chocolates to Tsubasa too?"

The first-year's blush intensified and she threw her hands down in frustration. "Wha- no! Why would I give Tsubasa-senpai chocolate?"

"Then who are those for?"

…ah. Kaori looked down to her hands, which were now positioned in front of her, to the medium-sized gift bag she clutched tightly. It was some shiny red paper with glittery pink hearts decorating the corners, stuffed with light pink and white paper to hide its contents. The third-years in the background looked at each other, almost as nervous as Kaori was.

"For-" Kaori's arm snapped out suddenly, positively shoving the pretty bag in Bokuto's face. The male blinked. "F-f-for you, of course…"

And then their faces exploded with steam. Yukie pushed Konoha and the others out the door as Bokuto stared blankly at the bag. She then closed the door behind them and turned to the males.

"So let's go find Tsu-chan," the young woman said, giving them a lax smile.

Aside from Washio, the males nodded eagerly.

"Osu!"

* * *

"Kado-kun!"

Ah. Some sleek-looking blonde with slanted eyes paused, just as he was about to bend over and drink from a water fountain. Being one of the volleyball club's background members, he owned the number 8 when on the court.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsubasa-san," the male greeted. He smiled politely as Tsubasa skidded to a stop before him. "Don't push yourself. Is something the matter?"

" _Yes_!" And she stomped a foot angrily as she stood up straight. "I can't find Keiji and I've been trying to get to him all day! I have to give him something really important today! Do you know where he is?"

Kadomatsu Masashi hummed thoughtfully, his brown irises twinkling in the light. _Is she giving him chocolates?_ "I believe I saw him heading to the faculty office on the first floor. Have you checked there yet?"

"Not yet! Thank you, Kado-kun!"

"Of course."

And she was taking off once more. Kadomatsu grinned crookedly at the trail of dust she left in her wake, before turning to look over his shoulder. He smiled at the third-years, who poked their eyes around the edge of the corner behind him.

"Documenting again, senpai?" he asked them as they came out of hiding. The blonde turned his smile to Washio. "Oh? Washio-senpai, you're partaking for once?"

The male suppressed a huff. "More or less."

"Let's get going!" Komi interrupted, taking off down the hallway with his phone recording.

Kadomatsu waved at the lot of them happily as they ran towards the staircases, calling after them, "Tell me about it later!"

* * *

"Eh? Akaashi-kun?" Tachibana grinned slightly as he lowered his convenience store bento. Tsubasa stood before him with some large pout and clenched fists, eagerly waiting for his response. "Uh… Akaashi-kun just left."

"What?!"

…ah. The cry echoed through the office, effectively scaring the other teachers and faculty inside.

"Again?!" Tsubasa bit down on her bottom lip and shook her fists. "Uwah hah… I'm tired, dammit!"

Tachibana choked on his rice and put his bento down. "Hakurei-san, don't curse in the faculty office!"

Tsubasa whined as she bowed apologetically to the adults. She then slunk out of the office dejectedly, her arms hanging in front of her while her white hair somehow seemed to darken. Hidden behind another corner, Konoha snickered slightly as the girl plodded out the door. Yukie slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Don't laugh at her! She's doing her best…"

Washio and Sarukui nodded in silent encouragement. _You've got this!_

Just then, the girl paused. She stood just a few feet away from the faculty office, with the windows on her left and the staircase nearby. The third-years blinked at her.

And then her shoulders started quaking and she sniffled.

 _S-she's crying!_ the senpai thought as the girl lifted her fists up to her eyes.

"S-shit, I have her tears on camera," Komi muttered, stepping away from the corner to put his phone away. Konoha stopped him by latching onto his wrist.

"What're you doing?! This is _gold_."

"But-"

" _Ah damn it all_!" The third-years jumped in at the abrupt cry, and quickly they returned to peeking over the corner. They found Tsubasa tossing her head back and throwing her fists down. "Keiji if you don't get your ass within my sight in the next ten seconds, then I'm gonna break into your house and reset all your clocks!"

The third-years gaped at her, with Konoha rolling on the floor and struggling to contain his laughter. _What kind of threat is that?!_

Just then, a series of thumps sounded from the staircase to their left and a gust of wind sent their blazers fluttering. In less than five seconds, Akaashi was looming over Tsubasa from behind her, holding her face and tilting her back so that their eyes could meet.

"I'm here," he said, panting lightly. "What's wrong?"

Tsubasa blinked rapidly at him, before gritting her teeth and growling. "What do you mean-" She abruptly bent her knees and sprang up, effectively head-butting Akaashi's chin. "- _what's wrong_?!"

Ah. Akaashi bit down a yelp of pain as he stepped back, lurching over and cradling his chin. The third-years gawked at the girl as she spun on her heel and proceeded to knee the boy in the stomach, continuing on to pound her small fists against his back.

 _What's going on?! That's not how you give someone chocolates!_

"I-" Akaashi latched onto one of Tsubasa's wrists, where he quickly grabbed her ankle as she moved to kick him instead. "I'm sorry. Really. Sincerely. Please don't be so angry."

"No! I'm mad! _And_ tired! I've been trying to give you something important all day and you just keep disappearing! How're you gonna compensate for that?!"

"Dinner," he answered quickly, releasing her ankle and opting instead to hold both of her wrists. "Dinner and lunch for an entire month, on me."

The girl paused in consideration. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "Does that include dessert?"

"Yes. Of course."

…ah. And somehow, the intensity of her pout died down to a small frown. "Okay."

Akaashi nearly smiled at her simplicity. He released her wrists then and blinked down at her expectantly. "I'm sorry you struggled to get to me; I had to run some errands for a teacher. What did you need?"

Tsubasa perked up and immediately moved to dig around her pockets. The third-years hidden behind the corner watched eagerly as she hummed, before finally pulling out-

A popsicle stick.

The third-years blinked.

 _Eh?_

"Keiji, look!" Tsubasa exclaimed, suddenly excited as she waved the popsicle stick in his face. "I got the rainbow star, so we get free ice-pops for an entire month! How cool is that?!"

Akaashi blinked down at her slowly. His lips parted rapidly as he stuttered mindlessly, and just as he was about to reprimand her for getting so worked up over a damn popsicle stick, he took into consideration the excited gleam of her irises. With a twitching brow, he nodded simply.

"T-that's-" he stammered as he eyed the faint rainbow star on the wooden stick, "quite lucky…"

"Right?! I've never gotten the rainbow star before!"

While Sarukui, Komi, and Yukie gave disappointed sighs at the scene, Washio slapped a palm over Konoha's mouth and put him into a headlock, stopping the blonde before he could say or do anything. Back with the second-years, Akaashi sighed softly.

"Was that… all?"

Tsubasa smiled up at him blankly. "Yeah. That's it." Innocently, the girl hooked their elbows together and pulled him down the hallway. "Now treat me out for lunch! I'm starving!"

"Ah- yes…"

And the third-years could only cry in disappointment as the two proceeded down the hallway, leaving them to dream of better endings to the story.

But much unknown to both them and Akaashi, Tsubasa had slipped a small chocolate heart into Akaashi's blazer pocket. She hummed gleefully as she laced her fingers together with a clueless Akaashi, and just like that, they continued on their way.

Back with Kaori and Bokuto, the two sat at his desk with blushing faces as they silently organized Tsubasa's chocolates. Kaori's gift bag sat carefully in Bokuto's lap, where beneath all the pink and white paper, was a chocolate owl.

 _And that was that._

* * *

 **word count:** 2,245

 **a/n:** this isn't canon, but it was just a lovely idea given to me by a friend ;)

Hope you guys had a nice Valentine's Day, especially if you're single like me! More omake to come and hopefully I can get chapter 16 up next week or so!

Goodnight, I _LO~VE_ you guys!

-glasses cloth


	6. boys will be boys pt 3

**boys will be boys pt. 3**

Oikawa snickered as he watched the four swans retreat down the hill from the safety of the corner. Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were crowded behind him to witness the spectacle as well, and they couldn't deny the slight swell of manly pride that surged within their broad chests.

"That's what you get~" Oikawa sang quietly, before retreating behind the corner. He turned to his teammates and raised his hands, only to jump in alarm as a sudden bang sounded.

Before they knew it, the four of them were looking up to the window right above them as Yukie slammed it shut, thus locking them out and ruining their plans to return the clothes. While Yahaba cried at the sight of the now-locked window, the third-years blinked at each other with wide eyes.

 _How do we return the clothes?!_

Another abrupt bang sounded from the other side of the shower-house, and soon enough, they heard Yukie once more screeching into the night.

"Whichever one of you has our clothes, you better prepare for hell tomorrow!"

Ah. The four Seijoh athletes shivered in fright at the threat (which was indirectly aimed at them) as that window shut explosively once more. The males then cowered together as they heard the managers yelling and raging about inside the building. Oikawa looked to his teammates.

"W-what do we do?!"

…ah. Iwaizumi gawked at him, before slapping him upside the head with the bag of clothes. "You're the leader! Figure it out!"

"She's scary! She's _really_ scary!"

And then Yahaba was sobbing against the wall while the two best friends panicked. Matsukawa sat back and pressed his palms together in thought, his eyes wide as he imagined whatever doom was to befall them tomorrow.

"They're gonna find out!" Oikawa hissed, pulling at his hair. "I don't wanna buy Tendou and Ushiwaka ice-pops! I can't! I already owe the entire team ice-pops!"

"Then figure something out!" Iwaizumi tutted and sat back, crossing his arms tightly. "What if- what if we just leave the bag at the door?"

"Does that count as returning it?! Tendou said before they get out!"

"He didn't specify though!" Iwaizumi raised a serious finger. "How about, before they get out _of the building_?"

Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Yahaba stared at the ace silently. The lot of them burst into tears then as they thanked the gods for their clever ace and vice-captain.

"I-Iwa-chan- My Iwa-chan is so smart!"

"Shut up! Go put the bag at the door!"

"O-okay-"

A creak sounded. The four of them froze as they peered around the corner, only to nearly scream at the top of their lungs as they found a certain white-haired girl exiting the building. With her skin and her hair too damp for PG-rated thoughts, she was clad only in a towel and flimsy slippers as she made her way down to the main school building. The third-years immediately moved to cover Yahaba's eyes.

"T-Tsu-chan?!" Yukie was suddenly found standing at the doorway, also wrapped tightly in her own towel. She clutched the doorframe anxiously, her eyes much too wide as she watched the girl get smaller and smaller. "W-what're you _doing_?! Come back here! _Come back_!"

Ah. And Tsubasa, with the distance she had created, looked over her shoulder with an innocent smile and a clueless wave. "Yeah, leave it to me! Satori-san will definitely return our clothes if I ask!"

" _That's not what I said at all_!"

But the cry was all for naught, as Tsubasa soon ducked underneath the shade of the main school building and worked her way down and around the walkways. The third-years watched as Kaori pulled a stuttering Yukie back into the shower-house, closing the door and making sure to lock it. The males gulped.

"She- she went out naked," Oikawa muttered. He turned to his teammates quickly. "W-what do we do? _What do we do_?! Bokkun is gonna kill us! Akaashi-kun is gonna kill us! And then we're gonna lose the bet!"

"Shut- shut up! J- Just calm down, okay?!"

"You're yelling and stuttering too!"

"I-I know! Just-"

Matsukawa interrupted them by suddenly grabbing the bag of clothes. He looked to the two of them. "W-wait. If Tendou and his team got caught, then that means they lost. So then, doesn't that mean…"

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "We win…"

"By default," Oikawa finished.

The third-years looked amongst each other.

Robotically, it seemed, Matsukawa stood with the beg in hand and stuttered over to the door. He dropped the bag, turned on his heel, and quickly began marching down the small hill. Yahaba was the first to go crawling after him, followed by a stone-faced Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

 _This isn't our problem anymore!_

* * *

Akaashi pursed his lips as he paced about. His teammates and him had already finished their showers, and as such, they were playing around and relaxing in their classroom – except for him, of course. He was outside, striding up and down the walkways quickly with his arms tautly crossed. Clad only in shorts and a T-shirt beneath his jersey, he shivered slightly from the night chill.

 _I feel anxious._

Ah. The male paused to release his arms and sigh heavily. He'd been feeling… strange since dinner, as if his body was telling him to brace himself. It was like he was fighting some unfair fight where he knew his enemy would be coming at him with some sort of surprise attack – he just didn't know when it was going to hit. Again, he sighed. His shoulders drooped and he spun on his heel, opening his eyes and preparing to walk back that way.

His heart stopped.

"Tsu-"

Abruptly, he was stomping down the walkway, approaching some ditzy girl at the end as he unzipped his jacket.

"-ba-"

The girl looked up, allowing him to blink widely at her silvery irises – which he saw clearly due to a lack of glasses.

"-sa-"

And then she smiled, beaming at the sight of him. With one arm holding her towel secure, she waved widely with the other one.

"Kei- uwah!"

"- _san_!"

…ah. Not at all acknowledging the girl's sentence, Akaashi smothered her… _bare_ appearance with his jersey. Disregarding how she struggled, he zipped it up around her despite it being backwards, and moved his hands to her face. He squished her cheeks together while his eye twitched at her dripping white hair and dainty eyelashes.

" _What_ ," he began, his tone reprimanding despite his furious blush, "do you even _think_ you're doing walking around like _this_?"

Tsubasa frowned slightly. "Sa'o'i-'an 'ook o'r clo's."

Akaashi blinked down at her. "What?"

Releasing her face, Tsubasa pouted as she looked up to him. "Satori-san took our clothes. I was gonna ask him if we can have them back."

"…"

"W-what?"

"That-" Ah. He released a long breath through his nose. _I should have seen this coming._ He pressed a palm against his eyes and turned away from the girl, the other hand going to rest against his hip. "-seems to be a very bad idea when you're… _dressed_ like this."

And her pout intensified at his back. "It- it can't be helped! All of our phones are in our sweatpants' pockets, so we couldn't call for help! T-this is embarrassing for me too, you know."

…ah. Akaashi shifted to cross his arms, still keeping his back to the girl. "Is that so? You seem like the person to innocently volunteer for something like this."

"I-I'm not that innocent! I just wasn't thinking straight. The steam was making me dizzy, so I… acted before I thought properly. Before I really knew it, I was here."

"I see. Well then-" Akaashi turned at the moment to face the girl, only to grab her shoulders and gently spin her around. He gave her the slightest push forward and ignored the image of her basically naked beneath his- beneath _his_ jersey. "-please return to the shower-houses. I'll approach Tendou-san and bring the clothes back."

"But-"

" _No_. Go back. It's not safe to walk around like that. You must still be tired as well, yes? Go back and rest. I'll retrieve the clothes."

"…fine."

And then she was off. Akaashi sighed once more as he too turned away, only to pause as the girl's voice reached out to him. He looked over his shoulder.

And he immediately felt his heart kick-start back into action.

There, with beams of moonlight at her side, she stood with her arms properly fitted into the sleeves of his jersey. The sleeves flopped about flimsily as she gave them a gleeful wave, as they were much too long for her size. The jersey in general fell just above her knees, and such a sight was both intoxicating and endearing to the male. He gulped.

"Keiji, this is really big!" Tsubasa exclaimed with a radiant beam, before she turned to continue her way back to the shower-houses. Akaashi, hearing the girl continue to flap his jersey around and exclaim _'owl~!'_ , released a dreamy sigh.

 _Something as simple as a big jersey can make her that happy? I see._

 _I can arrange that._

And so, he continued on his own way, not sure if he should reprimand or thank Tendou for causing so much trouble.

* * *

 **The next day, after Tsubasa and Oikawa clashed.**

"I can't believe you're making such a fuss with Tsubasa-san," Iwaizumi started as he peeled his shirt off and stuffed it in his cubby. He and the other third-years were finally in the showers after a long day of practice matches, with them being the last group to go in. As such, the windows of the dressing room were already opened to let out the oncoming steam. "Especially after what we did yesterday."

Before Oikawa could speak up, Hanamaki poked his head into the conversation quickly. "Just a reminder, I wasn't part of that."

"We know."

"Well!" Oikawa said, also tearing his shirt off with a flair of annoyance. "She was the one who started it! I'm just glad Tendou isn't here anymore; they'd probably gang up on us if he was!"

"What do you mean by us?!"

Matsukawa nodded as he neatly folded his clothes away. "Yeah. That shit between you and Tsubasa-san is strictly between you two. I don't wanna get caught up in that."

"Geh!" With a towel wrapped around his bare torso, Oikawa led the way into the showers. "First Makki abandons me, and now Iwa-chan and Mattsun?! What a cold world!"

Hanamakki rolled his eyes as he closed the curtain behind them, being the last one to enter the tiled area of the shower-room. "I'm just surprised you guys didn't get caught. How'd you get away?"

"We just left the bag at the door," Iwaizumi answered, just as they all dispersed into their separate stalls.

"And that worked?"

"Apparently." Matsukawa hummed thoughtfully as he turned his water on. "I'm kinda surprised myself. Since Tsubasa-san went out to ask Tendou about the clothes, shouldn't she have found out about the entire bet?"

Iwaizumi perked up at the comment. "Heh... That's right. She didn't say anything to us though, did she?"

"No? I don't think so, at least. Although, Tendou seemed a little _too_ compliant when buying us ice-"

"Ah!" The males perked up as they heard the captain cry out. "No! I left my shampoo in the cubby! I don't wanna get out..."

Ah. Hanamaki rolled his eyes, but found himself volunteering to get the bottle as he too had left his in the cubby. He wrapped his towel around his waist. "I forgot mine too. Anyone else forget anything?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Hiro, get my phone and play some music."

"Yosh~"

"Thanks, Makki!"

After Hanamaki slipped on a pair of slippers and carefully made his way out of the blue tiled room, he pushed through the blue curtain to reenter the dressing room. Before he could even get near any of the cubbies however, he froze. And then he blinked.

And Tsubasa blinked back at him, with a bulging plastic bag in her hands.

...ah. Some girlish scream tore through Hanamaki's throat as Tsubasa tossed the bag out an opened window.

" _What the_ _fucking_ -"

"Kaorin, go g _o go_!"

Kaori laughed aloud as she boosted Tsubasa up to the windowsill above her, where the white-haired girl sat, took Kaori's outstretched hands, and pulled her up. Just as those two girls went tumbling out the window, Iwaizumi and the others came rushing out of the shower-rooms. The three towel-bound males gawked upon seeing the empty room, and while Matsukawa went to slapping Hanamaki to wake him from his daze, Oikawa rushed to his cubby.

In the wooden space, he found his clothes and shower accessories missing, all replaced by a single note. Oikawa read the note aloud with a twitching eye.

"' _We heard about your game with Satori-san from Keiji',_ " the note started. " _'And we thought it sounded like fun, s_ _o we hope you don't mind if we partake as well! We're gonna take the game a step further though, and instead of leaving your clothes at the door, you'll have to go out in your towels and roam the school grounds to find them. God forbid some gust of wind or an owl takes your towels too. Sincerely, the Fukuroudani managers'_?! What the hell?!"

Iwaizumi snatched the note out of his hands to inspect it himself. "T-they drew a damn winky face on the bottom! This is all your fault!"

Oikawa gawked at him. "How?! You and Mattsun participated!"

"We wouldn't have had to if you didn't get baited in the first place!"

"W-well- yeah but still!"

"Well what about me?!" Ah. The two best friends turned to Hanamaki as he suddenly sprang to life. "I wasn't a part of this! Why am I being punished too?!"

Oikawa raised his hands in surrender as Iwaizumi slammed his head against the cubbies. "G-guilty by association!"

"Screw that! If _I'm_ guilty by association, then the entire team should be guilty! Yahaba was part of the actual game too, so what about him?!"

"Don't worry about him!" a voice suddenly called from outside the window. The four males perked up as Konoha addressed them once more, with his arms crossed and his back pressed against the wall. "We took care of him too. He's a bit gullible, you know? He handed over his shirt and shorts without a struggle. Little creampuff-head is going around the school right now in search of his clothes."

...ah. Kicking a stool underneath the window, Oikawa popped his head outside and glared down at the blonde. "This isn't funny! Give us back our clothes!"

Konoha turned and smirked up at the male. "Heh~ But you did nearly the same thing to our managers!" The blonde then shrugged, almost apologetically. "Well, I guess Tsubasa-chan's taking it a bit too far; while you guys were arguing, Suzumeda carried her down the hill as she announced an alien invasion while waving around some pair of black boxers with alien figures. But whatever; they're all probably going around the school now hiding your clothes, so it's too late to stop them."

Oikawa jerked and slammed his hands down on the windowsill, just as Iwaizumi stood atop the stool as well to glare down at the blonde. "She- what?! That's not fair! We didn't look at their panties like that!"

"So what? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned! Right, guys?"

Oikawa, now accompanied by the other three as they also stepped onto the stool, looked towards their right where Komi and Bokuto emerged. The smirking libero gave a ring of keys a playful twirl around his finger, while Bokuto high-fived Konoha.

"Yuki told us to lock the front and back doors," Komi further informed the males. "And we know better than to go against her word. She was seriously pissed yesterday, you know?"

Bokuto nodded and pressed his hands against his hips. "You guys obviously know how to get in through the window; so you can get out the same way!"

Iwaizumi gaped at the opposing ace. "In only our towels?! Like hell you'll catch me jumping a window butt-naked!"

The owl ace snorted and laughed once more. "Yeah, that's the spirit! Butt-naked and dicks swinging are what we expect!"

" _As if_!"

"Yosh~ good work, everyone!" Konoha cheered as he slung his arms around Komi and Bokuto. "Let's head back to the classrooms~ You guys up for some movies? I brought some bags of popcorn."

 _"What- wait hold up get back here!"_

Bokuto perked up at the invitation. "Ooh! I'm in! What movie?"

 _"Don't ignore us, you dumb owls!"_

Snickering, Komi pocketed the keys. "If it's Konoha, it's always some sort of horror movie."

"G-geh! Then I don't wanna watch..."

" _Ugh_. Fine, we'll watch something else."

"Yay!"

And then those three were gone. The Seijoh third-years could only gawk as they were left alone in the shower-house, and with the moon high above their heads and grinning down at then, they retreated back inside.

After long, angry arguments about who would go out, it was decided that it would only be fair if all of them, except for Hanamaki, went out on the hunt. And so, an hour or so went by with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa slinking around the shadows of Fukuroudani Academy in search of their clothes. Iwaizumi found both his and Yahaba's clothing in a supply closet of one of the gyms, Matsukawa found his and Hanamaki's clothing in some tall grassy field by the track, and Oikawa, of course, found his clothes sitting neatly atop some repulsive dumpster in the back of the school.

(Which, of course, was Tsubasa's idea.)

And so, the night of shenanigans and shit talking came to an end, with another victory in favor of the owls.

* * *

 **word count:** 3,108

 **a/n:** aND THAT'S THAT H00T

(But on a serious note, I hope everyone's safe and happy and well. I can't help but wish for your guys' safety and wellbeing after the most recent school shooting here in the US. I don't know if any of you were directly affected by it, but regardless, I sincerely wish for everyone's safety and happiness. Let's persevere.)

-glasses cloth


End file.
